


A kiss with a fist is better than none

by Sxpergirlkru



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Laser Tag, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) Being an Asshole, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpergirlkru/pseuds/Sxpergirlkru
Summary: Laser tag game night, all the fluff. ALex and Maggie never broke up. Just general fluff and joy.





	A kiss with a fist is better than none

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview, cause I don't know if I should finish it. What do you guys think?

Lena pulled her car up next to the laser tag place. The building looked like an old warehouse, and probably was.

Kara had told her to show up at 5:00 pm for game night gone wild. She wasn’t sure what Kara had meant by that, as laser tag had been pretty tame the one or two times she’d played it in the past. 

Although she thought, she hadn't played in many years. She had barely gotten out of her car when what felt like a cement block hit her and wrapped her in a hug. 

“Kara,” She gasped, “Gentle, I like my ribs,” Kara pulled away and begin to drag her inside, a stream of words Lena couldn’t identify falling from the Kryptonians lips. 

She pushed open the glass door to see everyone else already there. 

Winn was struggling with his laser tag vest, and James was trying to help him, much to Winn’s chagrin.

Lena laughed a little. James was nice, but ultimately she was glad she hadn’t pursued a relationship with him. 

It would have never worked. SHe just didn’t get that feeling when she saw him. The hard to describe feeling, that makes you giggly and not think straight. 

The one that puts butterflies in your stomach, and a blush on your face. She just didn’t feel like that with him, not like she did with- never mind. 

Alex and Maggie were sitting in a corner, discussing strategy. Alex was talking quickly while Maggie nodded. 

J’onn stood in the corner watching it all. 

Kara finally stopped talking when she looked around. 

“Alex!” She yelled across the room. “Where’s Sam?” Alex looked up, an annoyed look on her face. 

“Late!” She yelled back. Kara sighed. “No shit Sherlock,” She muttered. 

“Fuck off Watson!” Maggie yelled back at Kara. Lena laughed.

“You two seem on edge,” she said, still laughing. 

“We both want to win,” said Kara with a smile “There's nothing like good old-fashioned sibling rivalry,” At that moment, Sam ran in. 

“Sorry I’m late, “ She said panting. “Ruby’s babysitter canceled last minute,” 

“It’s fine,” Kara said with a smile. “We get it,” As soon as Alex saw Sam enter, she stood up. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome, to laser tag game night! Kara and I are captains, and team choosing will now commence!”

**Author's Note:**

> SHould I actully write this?


End file.
